Again
by Underworld's Rules
Summary: After defeating Gaea, Percy and Annabeth closed the Doors of Death. Now, five years later, everybody thinks they're dead. Except one person. Nico. What if Annabeth and Percy have met again, but don't have memories about their past? They have a new life now, and they're happy with it. Nico will try to find them and give them their memories back. But is he able to do it?
1. The Doors of Death

**Here's my gift for everyone since today's Percy's birthday. Enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I wish I owned PJO, but I don't.**

* * *

"Percy, I won't let you do this alone!" Annabeth screamed, but Percy shook his head.

"It's either me or you, Annabeth. And… I… I can't let that happen to you."

Annabeth felt tears running down her cheeks.

"You can't decide it for me! Just- just let me stay with you."

Percy couldn't believe that Annabeth was going to sacrifice herself so he could be safe. But again, that's why he was doing it. To keep her safe.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth." He leaned in and kissed her sweetly. Her lips tasted like sugar.

"Don't leave me, Percy. Please, don't." She begged, still crying.

"Do me a favor." He said, lifting her chin. "Fall in love, marry him and have kids together. For me."

"No. You can't ask me for something like that, Percy! It's just too cruel!" She screamed, broken-hearted.

"Please, Annabeth. For me, for the good times or for what you want. Jut leave." He said, his heart breaking. "Jason, take her out."

"NO! PERCY, DON'T DO THIS TO ME! PLEASE!" She screamed, kicking the air. Jason held her arm gently, and Piper kissed Annabeth's wet cheeks.

"Everything will be okay, Annabeth. I'm sure." Hazel said, passing an arm over Annabeth's shoulders.

"Okay, guys. I guess this is the end." Percy said crying.

"We're going to miss you, boss." Leo said, knowing how much Percy hated being called boss.

"You're a great leader." Frank muttered.

"And the best cousin I ever had." Jason mumbled. The three girls were crying now.

"Take care of each other and tell my parents I love them. And please, make sure Annabeth will be okay." He turned to his girlfriend. "I love you, Wise Girl. And I'm going to miss you too much."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain. But please, don't leave me alone." He shook his head again.

"I'm sorry, Wise Girl."

Percy hugged the other demigods, ordering them to take care of the camps and themselves.

Finally, he said goodbye to Annabeth.

"Good bye Annabeth. It was a pleasure to meet you and fall in love with you. And sharing our moments."

"Good- Good bye, Percy." She said between sobs.

He kissed her slowly, not wanting to let go.

But he had to pull back.

"Have a nice life, Annabeth." He muttered to the girl and walked toward the doors. He looked at the other demigods.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all. I hope I see you in the other life."

He started closing the doors.

"NO!" Annabeth yelled, and ran towards Percy. She entered in the last moment, trapping herself inside, along with Percy.

And the Doors finally closed.

* * *

**Should I continue it?**


	2. After war

**So, I've received several reviews saying that I should continue (of course, if you didn't want me to continue this, you wouldn't read it. End of the story), but is still nice to hear/read it. So thanks a lot.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** me does not own anything PJO related, 'cept the stuff I bought.**

* * *

"So, they're gone?" Chiron asked. Everyone nodded.

Piper looked at the Half-Blood Hill. Everything was destroyed. A lot of campers were injured, and many have died.

Like Leo and Reyna.

And some others, like Hazel and Nico will never be the same after all the deaths they had felt.

The gods have returned to their true form, and everything was calm. It was supposed to be back to normal.

But it wouldn't happen.

Percy had sacrificed himself because he couldn't stand someone else closing the Doors of Death while he was alive. And he did it to protect Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth, however, couldn't put up with leaving Percy alone, so she locked herself with her boyfriend behind the Doors of Death.

Now everything had changed.

"They aren't dead." Nico said. "I can't feel them. If they were dead, I'd have felt it."

"Nico, they closed the Doors." Hazel said, shaking her head. "There's no way the can be alive."

"They've gone through so much together… And now they're dead." Rachel muttered.

"They're _not_ dead." Nico insisted.

"Oh, Nico, don't be ridiculous." Jason said. "They just _can't_ be alive."

"I said they are." He said, getting up. "And I'll prove it."

He stormed out of the room, leaving everyone shocked.

"He's going to waste his life." Thalia said, sighing.

"So now what?" Piper asked. "Everything is destroyed, and a lot of people died. Should we forget everything and try to live a normal life?"

Chiron shook his head.

"I don't think that's possible. Like you said, many people died- Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Reyna, Dakota, Octavian, Travis… And we have to honor them. Let them be remembered. Tell the younger demigods their story. The story of the greatest demigods ever."

* * *

**Five years later…**

Nico was still looking for his cousin and his girlfriend. The greatest heroes ever.

A part of his mind screamed it was a waste of time, they died and nothing else. But the other part ordered him to find them. He couldn't save Bianca, so he was going to save Percy and Annabeth.

Meanwhile, things started to get better. Wounds healed, and the buildings were being rebuilt, but… Nothing can heal a heart that has lost everything.

Look at Katie. Travis proposed to her, and the next day, he died. His brother was like a zombie, with no reasons to live.

Or Piper and Jason. They were happy together, although they had lost their best friends. Piper lost Annabeth and Leo, and Jason lost Percy and Reyna.

Malcolm died too. The Athena cabin was devastated, even five years later. At the beginning, there were twelve demigods in Cabin Six. Right now, there were only three. The older one was eleven.

Tyson and Juniper were crying over Grover's tomb. Ella was there, repeating random words absentmindedly.

Clarisse lost two brothers- Mark and Derek. They were both seven.

Nico knew that the chance of Annabeth and Percy being alive was minimal. But he couldn't give up. He just got the feeling that they weren't dead.

And he was right.

* * *

**Hope you like it, folks.**


	3. Avery Collins

**Hum, so I'm back, how've ya been? The next two chapters are gonna be a bit boring but I still want to know your opinion.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Gotta do this again? Don't think so. Y'all know already I don't own this, so why should I repeat it?**

**THANKS TO:**** My dear reviewers, I couldn't continue this without you (uh, literally, I asked for your permission). And they are:  
Athena'sOwl36  
Pegasus33  
DaughterofViolenceandAthena  
SuperNick1112  
Futuristic Gal (guest)  
AlexisFoy27  
Bernadette (guest)  
Carlotaaa2**

**In with the story!**

* * *

"Avery, come here! Dinner's ready!" Her friend called her.

"I'm coming, Emma!" She shouted back.

Avery ran downstairs, finding her best friend Emma baking some muffins.

"We're going to have muffins for dinner?" She asked, shocked.

"I though you liked muffins." Her friend answered. Avery took a bit of her chocolate muffin.

"And I do. But I thought we were going to eat something else."

"I gotta go to my parents' house in half and hour, so I don't have many time to spend here."

"I still wonder why you don't live with me in my apartment." Emma shrugged.

"They say it's better for the family. But you know they're a bit crazy."

"At least they're still together." Avery replied bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Av." Emma said.

"Don't worry. That's how life works." She muttered sadly.

"Anyway, Padma said she'd love to live with you, since her parents are going back to India in a few months."

"Good. Padma is really smart, so she can help me with my career." Emma glared at Avery.

"You're smarter than Padma and we both know it. Gosh, even Padma knows it!"

"I know, Em, but architecture is really difficult. And since I'm blonde everyone thinks I'm dumb or something."

That was right. Avery had beautiful blonde curls that reached her mid-back.

"Padma is Indian. She's naturally smart, like Asian people." **(A.N.: I don't believe in stereotypes, but I had to put this here, so don't freak out)**

"You know I hate stereotypes. Stereotypes make me look like a dumb blonde brat."

"Well, you _are_ a dumb blonde brat." Emma replied. Avery punched her arm.

"You deserved it." She smirked.

"No, I didn't." Emma said, sticking her tongue out.

"Oh, so you're sticking your tongue out at me, and you are supposed to be twenty one?" Avery asked, laughing.

"You're twenty one too." Emma replied, smiling angelically. Avery rolled her eyes.

"Oh, God, you're such a kid."

"But you love me anyway." Avery rolled her eyes again.

"I think I'm going to kick your butt out of this house, and then call Padma."

"No, you won't."

"Then, I'll call your Mom and tell her that you're partying right now. With your ex." Avery took her phone, but Emma's voice cut her off.

"AVERY COLLINS!"

"Just kidding."

The bell rang.

"Avery? It is me, Padma! Could you open, please?" Padma said with a sweet Indian accent. Avery opened the door.

In front of her, a thin Indian girl with long silky black hair and chocolate skin was rubbing her arms.

"Oh gosh, Padma! It's freezing outside!" Avery exclaimed, alarmed. She walked Padma to the kitchen.

"That is why I wanted you to open the door." She explained laughing lightly.

"Oh, there she is! My favorite Padma girl!" Emma shouted, hugging Padma.

"Avery, this girl is unusually strange. What have you done with her?" Padma asked.

"I ate sugar!" Emma said like a little kid. "Loads and loads of sugar!"

"Oh, this is bad." Padma said, shaking her head. "You should not eat sugar."

"But it's sweet!" Emma pouted, making Padma sigh.

Avery laughed.

Everything seemed so normal, right?

Avery Collins was a twenty one year old architecture student, with her own apartment, and regular best friends. She had had a normal life, although her parents divorced when she was fifteen, and she had no brothers. But it was happy, after all. A calm and happy life. The kind of life that Annabeth Chase would have liked.

Annabeth Chase died when she was sixteen, after having a horrible life. Her mother was never there for her, because she was a goddess. Her father didn't want to have her, and he married a woman that Annabeth hated. She ran away when she was seven. She had lost so many friends, even a couple of half-siblings on her mother's side. She was always about to die, until she finally did.

Avery was born in Chicago, and her passion about architecture developed watching all those amazing skyscrapers everyday.

Annabeth had moved so many times that her only home was Camp Half-Blood, where she spent the most part of her life. That's why she wanted to be an architect so badly- to make something permanent.

Avery was a free spirit, never caring about her love life, and she had never had a boyfriend.

Annabeth had Percy, her best friend and soul mate.

Avery considered Padma and Emma her sisters, instead of her friends. They always did everything together.

Annabeth had pretty good friends that cried over her death, but moved on and continued with their life. She couldn't blame them. After all, she was dead, right?

They were complete opposites. The only thing they had in common was their honey blonde curls and stormy grey eyes. And their intelligence.

No one expected Avery Collins to be related to Annabeth Chase.

The thing is, she wasn't related to Annabeth.

She _was_ Annabeth.

* * *

**So, whaddya think?**


	4. Phil Jones

**Hey, folks, I'm here again! I know y'all missed me, I'd miss me too. I think. Nah, just kidding guys, I missed you too!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own PJO or HOO or anything like that.**

**THANKS TO:**** my beloved reviewers. (You actually helped me with this chapter. It can be a bit boring, but action starts in the next chapter, I promise.)  
Carlotaaa2  
Book Freakz  
giverofgrace  
SeaBreeze Daughter of Poseidon  
teamseth15  
ChangingNames  
AlexisFoy27  
Guest  
TooLazyTooLogIn (Guest)  
Athena'sOwl36 (Guest)**

**WARNING:**** In this story, characters such as Annbeth and Percy may be a bit OOC. I warned you.**

**Ladies and gentleman, my last creation. Chapter 4. Enjoy it!**

* * *

"No way!" Phil exclaimed. "You asked her out?"

"Yes." Mike replied, annoyed.

"And she turned you down!"

Everyone was laughing, except Mike.

"Guys, stop." He ordered.

"I can't!" Carter laughed. "It's just so funny."

"Kane, I'm warning you." Now Mike was really pissed off. **(A.N.: Yes, he is THE Carter Kane. Not important, but I wanted he and Percy to be friends).**

"Aw, c'mon, loosen up! Of course it's funny. First, you went to her party with a tux! (Still can't believe that), then you made a fool of yourself by falling on top of her and spilling your drink on her face on the process." David said, laughing.

Carter and Phil were red-faced, thanks to the lack of air, while Mike was fuming in anger.

"And then, when she's totally pissed off, you ask her out! Man, I'd have paid to see that!" Phil was punching the table, trying to breathe and Carter was clapping like a retarded seal.

"Guys, stop it! I'm embarrassed enough already." Mike complained.

"You're not embarrassed enough until you kneel down and beg us to stop!"

"Guys…"

"Okay, okay. Jeez." Phil muttered.

Everyone went silent. Until Phil opened his big mouth.

"Remember that time with Ashley?"

Mike and Carter cracked up, thinking about the good ole' times.

"Now, _that_ was embarrassing, and no what happened yesterday with Mike!" Carter screamed.

"Dude!" Mike and David protested in unison.

"Hey, you had a couple of awkward moments too, Kane!" Phil added.

"Yeah, like that time you were with Zia at the mall and you spilled your hot chocolate over her new dress!"

"David, do you really think that's more embarrassing than your 'little scene' with Ashley?"

"The only one who hasn't an embarrassing story is Phil." David said.

"Hey, dorks, it's not my fault that I'm smart enough to avoid these situations!"

"Okay, first off, you're not smart. End of the story. And second, of course you don't 'avoid these situations'. You just don't talk 'bout them."

"You have no proof of that."

Carter's phone buzzed.

"Uh, sorry guys, I gotta go. Sadie is going to rip my head off if I'm not there in ten."

"Dude, your sister is so perfect." David said dreamily.

"Forget about it, Dave. She's engaged."

"I can't believe it. Twenty and engaged." Mike said to himself.

"Hey, it's like that program, 'Sixteen and pregnant', don't you think?"

"You have a sick mind, Phil."

"Well, anyway, see you guys tomorrow." Carter said, getting up. "Same hour, same place?"

"Same hour at the beach." Phil answered. "But I can't go, my brother asked me to help him with his suit. Being the best man is a pain."

"Is the maid of honor hot?"

Phil punched Mike's arm.

"Dude, the maid of honor is my sister! She's the bride's best friend."

"Isn't it going to be awkward for the both of you? You know, at the dance and stuff."

"Actually, no, she's the only one who can stand me stepping on her toes."

"You never answered my question."

"Mike, dude, she's my sister! How the heck am I supposed to know if she's hot?"

"Easy. You have eyes, goof."

"So, who are the groomsmen?" Carter asked.

"Some friend of my brother's. I don't know them."

"And the bridesmaids?"

"I don't know, dude. I'm just the best man!"

"Okay, whatever. Anyway, see you guys tomorrow. Until next week, Phil. Tomorrow is going to be so peaceful." Carted joked.

"Gee, feeling the love here, man."

"Just kidding. Enjoy the shopping day!" Carter yelled, opening the door, and then walked away.

"Man, Carter is so head-over-heels in love with Zia."

"I know. I can't believe he hasn't proposed yet."

"Maybe tonight is the night."

"Of course it is! I'm going to beat you guys on our cookie contest!" Phil exclaimed.

"No way!"

"You wish, man!"

"We'll see it, folks!" Phil grabbed the cookies' bowl. "On your marks! Grab the cookies and… Go!"

They started shoving the cookies down their throats, laughing and occasionally chocking. But they still enjoyed it.

This was Phil's life. Messing around with his friends, joking about their love life, helping his siblings and his father.

Phil Jones had lost his mother when he was three. Being the youngest one in his family, he was really affected. Now, eighteen years later, he still missed her. His siblings had tried to take care of him, but they were barely kids too. But he had a caring family who loved and cared about him. He lived with his dad in a spacious house in Miami, where they worked in an aquarium.

Percy… Well, we all know his story. They have nothing in common, right?

What he didn't know was that if someone asked for Percy Jackson, he'd answer 'I'm here'.

* * *

**Uh, crappy ending, I know. Sorry, but it was the only think I could think of.**

**I also wanted to announce that I won't be here for a while, since I spend most of the time at the hospital with my aunt and since my arents grounded me with no computer during schoolar year, which starts (for me) on September 16. So yeah.**


End file.
